


Of Destiny's Fate

by BangleDangle



Series: Love In All The Right Places [1]
Category: Citizen Kane (1941), Free Willy Series, Game Grumps, Guys and Dolls (1955), Hetalia: Axis Powers, Youtubers, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Donuts, M/M, Whales, edible peanuts, penis injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangleDangle/pseuds/BangleDangle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Orson Welles shows up at the door of Alfred F. Jones, he isn't sure what to do. And when the two find out their next door neighbors were having very loud sex they both really don't know what to do. Part one of a thrilling multi-part tale that includes love, loss, and anal sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Destiny's Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Buckle up because you're in for a fucking wild ride.

Alfred Jones was sitting on his sexy velvet couch eating handfuls of peanuts from a Planters™ can of peanuts. On the television he was watching Free Willy. He always tended to tear up at this movie, such a beautiful story of love loss and family. Just as Alfred was wiping a tear from his watery eyes, a knock came from his front door. Drying his face, Alfred stood to answer the door after pausing the movie. The person behind the door was someone he hadn’t seen in many years. 

“O-Orson Welles!” He looked like he was fresh out of the 1940s again with his smooth white skin and his supple lips. Orson smiled at Alfred’s surprised response.

“I haven’t seen you in so long!” The blond said blushing.

“That’s because I’ve been dead, Alfred”

“Oh. You wanna watch Free Willy together?”

“Ah good idea. I need some new inspiration for my next feature film.” Alfred invited Orson inside and he sat on the velvet couch. It was a rather small couch so when Alfred sat next to him, their thighs rubbed together, making him blush again.

“Oh, are those peanuts?” Orson Welles asked.

“Uh yeah, you want some?” Alfred opened the can and the sweet smell of peanuts waffed around them.

“I hate peanuts,” Alfred froze in shock before Orson continued, “but I can’t stop eating them. Hand those bastards over.”

Orson took the can Alfred offered and poured about 20 in his mouth. The blond, still shocked, grabbed the TV remote and played the movie again. 

Orson watched the movie closely with his analytical eyes squinted at the TV screen. Alfred would have been watching the film too if it weren’t for how distracted he was by looking at his friend beside him. When the other man was in deep thought his cute brow would furrow and he would fold his hands under his chin. It drove Alfred mad with lust. All his long immortal life knowing Orson, he was always so madly in love with him. His looks, his charm, his genius, the delectable way he ate peanuts.

While Alfred was caught up in his thoughts, Orson noticed he wasn’t paying attention to the movie.

“Alfred are you alright? You haven’t been watching the movie.” Orson’s concerned tone made Alfred come back to reality. 

“S-sorry I… you had a crumb on your face and I couldn’t help but to notice.”

The other man made a soft ‘ah’ sound before reaching to brush away the crumb.

It was now or never.

Alfred licked his lips anxiously before closing the gap between the two and intimately swiping the piece of peanut off Orson’s smooth chin. They locked eyes for a breath of a moment that lasted forever before the silence was interrupted by a loud bang followed by more sounds next door.

Alfred turned away first towards the wall the sound came from, cheeks burning.

“Wh-what was that?” Alfred said quickly.

“I don’t know, should we check?” Orson said calmly, sounding unfazed by the whole situation.

Alfred nodded nervously. Was he crazy!? Did all of that just happen or was he imagining it because Orson looked as if they both didn’t just get in kissing range moments ago. Orson made his way to the door and Alfred followed behind meekly.

The sounds were coming from the room to the left. Orson looked back at Alfred before sternly knocking. No response; the sounds only continued. Orson put on his “Charlie Kane” face and kicked the door open forcefully.

Nothing could have prepared them for what they saw.

The room was mostly dark, save for the one sultry red light on that illuminated two figures standing in the room. One was flattened against the wall with his face smashed on it, which cracked his glasses. His face and hair were disheveled and he had pink icing smeared all over his body. Behind him was another man with long brunette hair and a bigger build. His meaty claws were wrapped around the other man’s stomach and… his giant schlong was deep inside the other man’s asshole. Both men were pantless and there was a box of donuts on the floor next to them with scarce pieces of donut left. The minute Alfred and Orson took a step inside the two having sex froze, their surprised faces colored by the red light.

Orson took another step forward, mouth agape “A-A-Arin Hanson?”

“Orson W-Welles?” The dominating man said with the same shock.

“Markiplier!?”

“Alfred Jones?”

“... Sky Masterson.” Everyone turned in triple shock towards the new figure standing at the door with his arm rested on the doorframe. He tipped his hat, revealing his sexy lustful eyes. All the men realized then that he wasn’t wearing a shirt and his rippling sweaty muscles were finally free of their constricting cotton jail. The buff man touched and stroked his muscles as he walked in sassily, making sure to grind on the two men standing at the door on the way. He arrived at where the other couple were performing intercourse. He stopped to flick Mark’s nipple before handing a slip of paper to Arin. He took it hesitantly. 

“I promise I- I can pay it by tomorrow-” Sky placed a single finger upon his lips to stop him from saying any more.

“Shhh. This is the seventh time, Mr. Arin Egoraptor Hanson,” he whispered sensually, “I’m afraid this calls for… certain punishment.”

Meanwhile, back at the door, Alfred and Orson were extremely erect as all this was happening. Alfred was taken by surprise when he felt soft hands roaming along his body and he turned to see Orson’s lips quickly approaching his own. He had no time to think before their lips mashed in wet hot fiery Latino passion. Alfred, drunk with love, kissed back and let his tongue roam inside of Orson’s peanut scented mouth. Orson didn’t hesitate to reach for Alfred’s pants zipper and the blond moaned for the other to continue.

“You two feisty lovers by the doorway,” Orson froze with his hand half inside Alfred’s pants, “Come over here.” Sky Masterson beckoned the two and they both awkwardly shuffled over. He immediately tore their pants clean off revealing their hard dicks. Both men blushed.

“C-can I go now?” came Markiplier’s voice, who was still, in fact, pressed against the wall. Masterson grabbed hold of his dick and leaned down to get extremely close to Mark’s ear.

“No.”

Mark whimpered in shame.

A huge thundering boom came from Alfred’s apartment room that made all of the men there jump. Except Sky Masterson, he’s tough as rocks and so is his dick.

“What in the Havana!” Masterson yelled. He walked briskly out the door and peeked inside Alfred’s room. The floor was flooded with water. He ripped his pants off to avoid getting them wet before he began to wade through the water. Unbelievably, he stumbled upon Free Willy, who came out of the TV (all 2000 lbs of him.) Underneath the killer whale was all of Alfred’s furniture, crushed.

“How am I gonna get this whale ‘outta here…”

Back in the Hanson Household (HH) everyone was getting it on since Sky left. It began quickly when Orson Welles instantaneously began jerking off both Alfred and Arin (they don’t call him quick hand Orson for nothing.) This got the two males aroused again. A couple other things went down and it eventually led to Orson, Arin, and Alfred getting blown by Markiplier at the same time. They were all going to have an amazing triple climax when SUDDENLY A LOUD CRY erupted from next door and an entire whale came bursting through the wall and rocketed into Arin’s apartment. Everyone was blown away (after being “blown” away am I right) by the debris.

It was Mark who surfaced first, gasping hard for air. His eyes scanned the room but he was devastated to find nobody else standing and… only dead bodies. 

“Guys? Where is everybody?” His eyes landed on a slightly twitching figure atop all the rubble. He recognized the Egoraptor.

“A-ARIN!” Mark stumbled through the room over to the other man’s side. He didn’t look good. There were shards of metal plunged into his side and a large gash across his penis. Blood covered his forehead.

Mark placed his hands delicately on Arin’s head causing his eyes to flutter open “M-Mark…?” Arin’s voice was weak and raspy.

“Arin oh, Arin don’t t-try to speak you’re wasting energy” Mark said hastily.

“No… no I want to talk to you before I-before I-”

“NO STOP YOU’RE NOT GOING TO… to… not if I can help it. You need a- a doctor” Mark made a move to stand, but Arin gripped his arm weakly to stop him.

“Mark I don’t need a doctor. I need you.” Markiplier wiped at his wet eyes and hung his head low, nodding softly. He carefully wrapped his caring arms around his lover lying on the floor. He buried his head into the fat man’s chins and let out choking sobs.

“I have one request before I- I pass on.” Mark lifted his wet face out of the cavern of chins to look into Arin’s eyes again. He sniffled, wiping his nose, before nodding for the other man to continue.

“I wish to die upon the grump couch. Please, it’s all I ask for.”

“Of course, anything for you” Mark sobbed. He pulled Arin up, using much caution, and gingerly placed him next to the cum stain on the couch and propped his head up on a pillow.

Arin shifted towards Mark and reached one of his injured hands up to softly ruffle his messy black hair. Then he carefully took Mark’s glasses off and kissed him full on the lips with all the energy he had left. It was a bittersweet kiss that only made Markiplier feel worse.

“I love you Mark.”

“Arin don’t leave me-”

“Say you love me too” he said, closing his eyes slowly.

“Arin- I-”

“Please” he whispered softly.

“... I love you!” Mark shut his eyes tightly.

Silence.

A loud sob ripped from his throat as he rested his head upon Arin’s now dead body. He couldn’t live like this; not without him.

With determination set in his face, Mark grabbed a half bitten donut from the disheveled donut box they were using together earlier. That felt like years in the past now. With a swift movement, he shoved the donut straight into his heart. Blood spurted quickly from the wound and Mark stumbled and sputtered, dizzy from the sudden impact. He pulled the lethal weapon out from his chest and fell to his knees. Slowly he crawled onto the couch, where Arin lay peacefully, and positioned himself next to Arin, holding his hand tightly. He gasped for air as he shut his eyes, not wanting to see this cruel world any longer. Maybe. Maybe someday. For now, he was content, almost, dying by his lovers side.

“Don’t worry, I’ll see you on the other side. May we meet in hell my love.”


End file.
